


I'm not gone yet

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Media is a dick, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Perfluorocarbon, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Worried Tony Stark, drowning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When the media finds out that Peter Parker is the closest thing to Tony Stark's son. Hyrda takes it as an opportunity to make him do his bidding, but they weren't expecting the old team to get back together to save the boy.





	I'm not gone yet

**Author's Note:**

> For you HGTime :3 I hope this is what you were looking for.

His address was in the paper, his address. It was enough to leave his chest heaving and having a full-blown panic attack in the lunchroom.

Flash continued to laugh at his reaction. He'd slammed the paper down on their table demanding answers. Especially with the bold headline.

TONY STARKS LONG LOST SON? 

Ned looked at him with a loss of how to help. MJ stood up, latching onto the crook of his elbow and dragging him out of the cafeteria. Shutting them in the janitors closet.

The teen slid down the door, crying and panicking until he couldn't breathe. MJ  slowly held her hand over his chest and the other on his back. Instructing his breaths until he could breathe on his own.

The two sat criss-cross applesauce together until the loudspeaker came from overhead. 

"Peter Parker, please report to the office you're getting picked up."

Peter's phone rang in his pocket, but he didn't move to grab it. MJ knew he wouldn't moving anytime soon, and answered it herself.

"Peter we need to go now, where are you?" Tony Stark's voice called before she answered.

"He had a panic attack so we're in the janitor's closet," She deadpanned, only then did she look at the time. Noting they'd been here passed the lunch bell, she couldn't recall in even ringing.

"Do you know why he had a panic attack?" The billionaire asked  tersely , wondering if he'd already seen the paper. 

"Flash handed him a newspaper and started yelling at him," She explained. Tony growled in response, he'd heard hushed whispers from Ned trying to bring that name up before. Peter always shut them down though.

"I'll be there in a second," 

She waited  calmly , adjusting Peter's hands that were gripping his hair  tightly as not to pull it out. Before the door tried to open,  lightly bumping into the body. Tony  carefully continued to press until there was enough room to slip in and look down at the two.

"You should get back to class," and she did without a word. Leaving the two alone. Taking a knee, Tony  carefully reached out to pull Peter to his feet.

Peter did but  quickly fell forward, still shaking. Sobs  quickly falling anew. 

"I know kid, I'm sorry," Tony apologized, he didn't even know how this made it past an editor. You don't put a child's address in the paper. His legal team has been writing up penalties and court orders since the second the paper hit the street.

The man's arms held to the boy's shoulders  tightly .  Quickly leading them out of the closet and all the way until he'd maneuvered the boy into the car.

Happy stared concerned, the kid hadn't moved his hands from his face. Continuing to cry until Tony pulled the kid into his arms. Threading his fingers through his hair to make sure he felt secure. 

May had asked for a hotel room instead. They hadn't brought her up in the article but she still wanted to be away. But not too far away from her work. She'd been a nurse for a long time. And couldn't exactly take a break, not when she still had to pay for her now exposed place of living.

Peter detached himself, not once looking up when Tony led him back to his room. And to the billionaire's dismay, he could see the teen  slowly drifting further away from him. As if he was distancing himself.

Peter went ahead and crawled into bed. Hiding beneath the layers of blankets without a goodnight. Tony tried to tell himself it was because Peter had  probably tuckered himself with his fit. And fell asleep as soon as he crawled into bed. 

But even Tony knew it likely wasn't the case. 

\---

He'd slept for a few hours but even then it wasn't enough to let him feel rested. It was  just enough to urge the breath from his lungs and send him searching for an exit.

He found it soon enough and perched himself on the banister.  Idly swinging his legs as he took a breath. The flashing light of blue across the field catching his attention. Pushing his toes back against the ground. His breaths  suddenly synced with the light until he found himself following it. Crossing the field until he reached the broken gate. He slipped right through, following the light until his spider-sense pinged. 

And the poor boy couldn't fight back when a hand wrapped around his throat and slammed his body against a tree. His head thudding against the bark and blacking out.

They plucked him up, giving a soft affirmative. The red branding on their suits gleamed in the moonlight. They'd found Tony Starks weak spot, they weren't letting him go now.

Maybe then SHEILD would know Hydra was in charge.

\---

FRIDAY had let philanthropist know his protege had taken a breather. It'd only been around thirty minutes but he couldn't stop himself from going outside.  Just to check. To make sure Peter wasn't hiding from him. Wasn't hurting all on his own. 

He frowned in the brisk air that bit at his skin. Peter nowhere in sight. The only thing around was the grassy footprints crossing the clearing. Tony couldn't stop himself from running after them. All the way until he found the broken fence. And  suddenly he's screaming because Peter left. But as he kept going, that damn symbol lay drawn in the dirt and the tree's bark is wet with blood as he pulled his hand away. 

His heart is racing as fast as the words on his lips, "They took him, they took him." 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He's telling himself as he runs back into the compound, finding nothing on the cameras. They'd shorted out  just as the kid stepped outside.

Slamming his fist down on the table, a clattering noise hit the ground. The burner phone. 

He'd dialed the number before he even knew he picked the thing up.

"Tony?" A soft baritone called, already hearing the panicked breaths coming through the receiver.

"They took him," Tony growled, and the blonde man's back went rigid.

"Who took who?" He asked, gripping the chair hard. Tony almost never sounded this distraught.

"Hydra took my kid," Steve had run to the jet at the words. Assembling the team in seconds with the promise of help at the mere sentence.

\---

A cramped metal casing held several gallons of a special substance called Perfluorocarbon. One of the only breathable liquids. It'd become more  commonly used in modern water torture techniques. The victim wakes in the liquid thinking they'd died. Until they panic and fall unconscious. Only for the process to repeat until the captor releases them. When released it forces itself back out of the lungs leaving a burning sensation.

The unconscious boy was  slowly dipped in by the agent. Whose eyes locked on the blood dripping from the back of his head. Into the watery substance. Where he'd  reside for the next few days.

The unconscious form breathed it in, and they shut the case. The other agents on standby. Welding it together for him to stay until the man of Iron agreed to their demands.

\---

The long lashes that rested on his pale cheeks fluttered at the resistance of the water. It was enough for them to open  widely . 

A choke of breath escaped his lips causing bubbles to rise to the lid. Where he pressed  desperately . Though it didn't budge and  suddenly he's holding his breath for fear he'd breathe it all in. No, he didn't want to die now, not in this cramped space.

He couldn't scream. He needed to hold his breath. He needed to conserve his oxygen. He needed to live. 

He couldn't hold it forever, and he didn't because the world went black once again.

\---

_ He was dead, he had to be. No one could breathe underwater. He may have superpowers but this wasn't one of them. _

__

_He was dead. This was the end. He died alone, and afraid, panicked and heartbroken. He died incomplet_ e.

\---

Tony stared at the soldier as they sat in their jet, the team staring at their old friend. Noting the blank expression on his face, as his leg bounced through the armor.

"We're gonna bring him home Tony," Steve told him  gently . 

He didn't answer,  decidedly staring at his feet until the falcon spoke up.

"I didn't know you had a kid,"

"I didn't know you had a soul," Tony replied without a thought, still staring down blanket. And when Sam moved, Natasha  quickly stood.

"Watch it," and of course from then on they all sat in silence. All too afraid to come against the assassin. While Tony was  simply too concerned for his protege's well-being to  really speak.

They'd given him the coordinates, written along the edge of the seal that lay in the dirt. He'd been too panicked before to even notice it, but the investigators had. 

He'd been lucky he hadn't shifted the dirt in his mad dash back to the compound.

When they arrived at the dark maze of a building, Cap led the attack. Tony didn't comment on him taking charge, he wouldn't be able to direct anyone when looking for Peter.

The  darkly twisted halls were almost empty, at least a guard per hall.  Easily taken out by the Avengers and the rage of Iron-Man. But to their horror, most of the rooms were empty, several had iron cases stacked in rooms, the tops all open and empty.

Steve broke down a door to find a few lone men, using one of the iron cases as a table. The edges orange from recent welding and Steve's gut churned at the sight. 

"Tony," He called over the comm, throwing his shield to knock the men out.

Tony  simply shot through the wall, not bothering to try navigating the maze-like space. FRIDAY speaking up  quickly when she found a heat signature amidst a liquid.

He'd moved faster than he almost thought possible beneath the armor. The suit's fingers tracing the edge and melting the metal so it'd come apart.

The liquid held a bloody tint, Peter unconscious beneath it. Pulling him out. The soaked body fell  limply against the armor. Steve's hand moving  quickly . To stop the boy's already bleeding head from thudding against Tony's metal shoulder.

It didn't take long for the limp bodies breathing to become hoarse, and chuff. Until his eyes  blearily opened. He coughed up the liquid which FRIDAY explained was breathable and then its purpose.

Tony patted his back  gently . Steve helping press  lightly against the boy's chest  as to help push the substance up.

Peter trembled in agony, lungs burning as it  was flushed from his mouth. Sputtering confused. _Shouldn't he be dead?_ Again and again, it screamed in his head. Until he turned to look over at Tony and engulfed him in a strong hug.

The super soldier offered the two some protection by standing guard. Brushing off the rest of the Avengers when they stumbled upon them. They looked on with surprised eyes. Tony  carefully framing the boy's face and looking him over for more injuries.

Fingers  carefully tracing his already wounded head. Before lifting Peter up in a bridal style. Peter didn't protest, pushing himself under the man's chin and shutting his eyes.

Thirsting for a drink for his aching throat, though he didn't trust himself to keep the water down.

It turns out the agents that had taken Peter had abandoned the cause when the rest of the Avenger's appeared. They hadn't been expecting them all, and  certainly hadn't prepared for it. To this Tony was grateful because Peter was no longer in any danger at all. And he knew there were steps he'd set in place to make sure it'd never happen again.

Peter shuffled  lightly , arms moving to wrap tighter around the older hero as they boarded the jet. Trying to cling to the warmth that was the man of Iron because he was here, breathing and alive and that meant he was too. He was alive.

"Thank you," Tony whispered  softly , and Steve gave a nod.

"Anytime Tony."


End file.
